


a first

by catbuns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbuns/pseuds/catbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave pulls back first and feels stars in his eyes and butterflies in his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a first

**Author's Note:**

> i can't ever imagine how to begin a story so i always start writing with the cute parts i actually want to write and end up with a lot of half/partially written fics like this!

He looks at John as the silence rolls in tangible waves throughout the car. It’s not awkward, but comfortable and expectant and Dave worries that it’s too expectant, too optimistic. John stares back, and Dave hopes John has the same thoughts running through his head, but this isn’t a marathon and neither of them racers. Everything feels heavy and impossible, and Dave feels a weight upon his shoulders crushing, flattening him down to dust and air. There’s a sudden heat on his hand, and Dave feels the galaxy stop moving as John interlaces their fingers and gently traces circles into his palm.

Dave leans forward an inch but it feels like a mile and that mile feels like lightyears of space filled with anxiety and nerves and pessimistic thoughts of “no, no, no”. John doesn’t lean away but instead leans forwards and if hearts could beat out of chests, Dave swears his would right then and there, but it doesn’t and their lips connect and 

Dave feels an explosion of fireworks and heat, and he melts at the way their lips fit together, like they should have been kissing ages, eons, ago. The kiss is gentle and warm and soft and 500 hundred other perfect things and Dave can hardly handle it, how effortless and fitting and right it feels. Dave raises a hand to John’s cheek, and John greedily leans into it, deepening the kiss with a slight tilt to the head.

Dave pulls back first and feels stars in his eyes and butterflies in his knees. Breath is sucked in, sloppy and fast, and 

Suddenly they're kissing again, and Dave is sure the galaxy has stopped because falling in love isn't supposed to be this easy, this sweet. John's mouth is dry and warm and Dave can hardly handle it, how he makes it so effortless and soft. 

John leans back, smiles, blinks stardust and nebulae out of his eyes.


End file.
